Lost and Found
by Xodancer4lifeoX
Summary: Shikamaru and ino have been bffs forever, but after somethings they drift apart.Now 18 will they become best friends again or more? could this be fate? how do their ex's feel about this? sometimes you had to be lost to be found. Shikaino
1. Find me

this is my second fanfic but first shikaino one

so please feel free to tell me what you think

Chapter one : **Lost and Found**

* * *

The air is crisp, the sun is shining and the white clouds are passing by slowly. A perfect day "Shikamaru" a feminine voice said, or it was.

Shikamaru was just lying under his favorite tree, in his favorite, on his favorite hill, doing his favorite thing, watching the clouds pass by. Basically he was just being lazy on his day off, until he was just rudely interrupted. "Shikamaru" the loud voice rang again.

He sighed "What" he said irritated, while opening one eye slowly.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to lunch with Chouji and me" the girl before him said.

He sat up then and looked at the girl standing in front of him, and then he looked up at the sky as if thinking it over. "Sure" he said simply.

"Ok great let's go" she said as she turned and started to walk down the hill.

He sighed as he got up from his spot to follow the perky girl "Ino wait up" Shikamaru said as Ino got to the end of the hill, she turned and waited.

Yamanaka Ino at age 18 was beautiful with big blue eyes and long bleach, blond hair. She was tall and graceful. Her smile could light up a whole room. She wore a tight purple sleeveless crop top, along with a short skirt to match. She also had fish nest on her elbows and knees. To put it simply she was an angel.

"Come on Shikamaru your thaking forever" Ino said getting annoyed by shikamaru's laziness.

He just shook his head as he muttered "troublesome woman"

"What did you just say" she questioned angrily

"Nothing" he said quickly 'Kami what does she have bat hearing' he thought to himself.

Nara Shikamaru at the age 18 was average with dull brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair that was usually in a high pony tail. He was taller than Ino and was lazy as hell. He had an I.Q. over 200 and could think of hundreds of different strategies within seconds.

The two walked the dusty roads of Konoha slowly. They arrived to fine Chouji already eating. "What took you guys so long I was starting to starve" he said with a mouthful of food.

"Sorry Chouji Shikamaru was being extra lazy today" Ino said as she took her seat next to Chouji. Shikamaru sat on the opposite side as he always did when they ate here.

"What will you have today guys?" the waitress asked

"Water with lemon please" Ino said

"The usual" Shikamaru said. The waitress nodded then walked off. "Ino you should really eat something" he said with a hint worry in his usual bored tone.

"I'm not really hungry" she said. He just shook his head.

After lunch Shikamaru took Ino home out of courtesy for her inviting him. Once they arrived at her apartment she stopped and looked at Shikamaru. "Want to come in?" she asked. He looked at her and nodded his head lazily. Ino opened the door and let him in.

"So this is your apartment" he said as he looked around.

"Yea it is you haven't seen it yet?" she asked

"Nope" he said simply

The truth is she hadn't been to his apartment either. They have been busy with their own lives they haven't seen each other in forever. After the death of their sensei they became real close then grew apart as they started to mend old wounds.

"So how's work?" Ino asked as she put coffee on.

"Works troublesome as always" he said in his monotone voice. "You" Shikamaru asked

"Well let's see all the kids are crazy as ever and all the other teachers are nice to me and help me when I need it" Ino answered

"Good he said. Ino took two cups out of the cupboard and set them down on the coffee table in her family room. "So hows a… Sai or is it Kiba?" Shikamaru asked

"Sai and we Broke up" she said as she poured the coffee.

"Oh sorry" he said as he took a sip of his hot coffee

"It's fine really he wanted to go to the next level and I didn't so we broke up." She said nonchalantly

"Oh" was all he really could say.

"So anyway how is Temari?" Ino asked trying to smile

"She is fine I guess we broke up also" Shikamaru said as he looked into his cup.

"Oh I'm so sorry Shikamaru you guys were so cute together. Ino said trying to cheer him up 'finally that bitch is out of his life' is what she thought though.

"She was cheating on me caught her in my bed on our anniversary" he said as he continued to look into his cup.

"Oh Shikamaru" Ino said as she looked at him with a soft expression.

"It's fine really" Shikamaru said as he looked up into her eyes. She looked at him then looked away she always thought his eyes were intense to look at.

Ino then gave a wicked smile and said "want some sake?"

"What" he looked at her confused 'why would Ino have sake?' he asked himself.

"I said you want some sake, you know to drown away your sorrow" she said with a frown seeing how she had to repeat herself.

"A no thanks Ino" he said still not believing Ino had sake. He then changed the subject "so any new missions lately?" Shikamaru asked as he set his now empty cup of coffee on the table.

"Well I just got back from one with these kids who you wouldn't believe were so much like us. Ino said smiling also setting down her empty cup.

"Really" he said raising an eyebrow

"Yea" she said laughing. As the night went on the two laughed, shed some tears and blushed at things the recalled from past times.

When Shikamaru actually got up to leave it was a little past 10:30 pm and they had gotten there around 3:30 pm after lunch. "Well I got to go, work tomorrow" Shikamaru said

"Yea same here, we should do this again sometime" Ino said

"Sure sounds good" he said smiling

"Keep in touch" she said smiling also.

"Yea I will" he said eyeing her as he stood in the doorway.

"Bye" Ino said not wanting him to leave.

"Bye" he said as he turned to leave "hey Ino?" he asked looking back at her.

"Yea" she said as she looked at him.

"How about I come and get your for lunch tomorrow at the academy?" Shikamaru asked hoping she would say yes.

She smiled "sure sounds good" Ino said thinking 'finally here is my chance.'

"Tomorrow then" he said. Then he gave a wave and walked out into the cool night air, looking at the stars as he walked home 'Tomorrow' he thought.

"Tomorrow then" Ino repeated as she closed the door unable to stop smiling as as she cleaned up the forgotten cups once filled with steaming coffee.

* * *

Chapter one complet hope you liked it

i also have an other story call That was Then This is Now it's a sasusaku story rated T

please review i want to know all opions

so good or bad? tell me in review thank you

Xodancer4lifeoX


	2. Lunch Date

summery: breakfast, brunch, dinner, snacks, times when people meet and eat. Lunch is when business is settaled

second chapter of my shikaino story sorry tok so long school andi had an big exam

but any ways here it is

Chapter two:** Lunch Date**

**

* * *

**

**Recap**

_"How about I come and get your for lunch tomorrow at the academy?" Shikamaru asked hoping she would say yes._

_She smiled "sure sounds good" Ino said thinking 'finally here is my chance.'_

_"Tomorrow then" he said. Then he gave a wave and walked out into the cool night air, looking at the stars as he walked home 'Tomorrow' he thought._

_"Tomorrow then" Ino repeated as she closed the door unable to stop smiling as she cleaned up the forgotten cups once filled with steaming coffee._

**End of Recap**

Beep, Beep, Beep, Be…. Ino yawned as she turned off her annoying alarm clock. She threw the nice and warm flannel sheets off her and got out of bed. She went and got dressed and ready for the day. Through this whole routine she smiled and giggled to herself. 'Today's the day I have lunch with Shikamaru' she thought to herself as she exited her small apartment and walked the dirty roads to where she worked.

Shikamaru opened his eyes slowly as the sun spilled into his room from the window. He groaned as he sat up slowly the cool air hit his muscular tan shirtless chest. He rubbed his sleepy eyes as he slowly got out of bed. He yawned as he stretched trying to become more aware of his surroundings. Once awake or awake as he would ever really be seeing how he was such a lazy person he got his clothes on and reached for his hair band and put his hair up in a messy ponytail on the top of his head. Shikamaru then proceeded down the stairs and out the door.

Ino arrived at the academy early like she always does just so she can get caught up on things or just chill in the room that she watched the kids. She walked in and turned the corner when she walked into her room she was welcomed by a beautiful vase fill with her favorite flowers. She was surprise to say the least only a couple of people knew what her favorite flowers were. "Hmm" she said as she examined the vase with the gorges violets she had ever seen. "There's a card" she says to no one in particular.

_"__To__ one of the __loudest, troublesome woman I will ever meet, see you at lunch,_

_Sincerely Shikamaru" _Ino read aloud. She smiled 'who knew Shikamaru really listened to me when I talked' she thought to herself. She giggled like the little children she watched all day long.

"Look who has a secret admirer" a girlish voice exclaimed

Ino jumped, surprised by the sudden voice. "Oh I guess I do don't I" Ino said as she turned around to see who it was talking to her.

"Oh so you don't know who it is?" the girl questioned

"No I do I'm just not going to tell you" Ino answered.

"Aw why not come on Ino, you know you can tell me anything" the other student teacher said batting her eyelashes and looking very innocent.

"No I can't trust you Airi, because I last timed I trusted you, you went and told everyone about it" "So no I'm not telling you." Ino said to the girl named Airi.

"What I don't remember that time I totally never told anyone anything about you" Airi said

"Oh really let me remind you, the first day we met" Ino said

**Flash back**

"Hi I'm Yamanaka, Ino" Ino said to the girl next to her

"Hi I'm Airi" she said back

"Nice to meet you" Ino said

………."Hold on hold on we're not doing this stupid flash back I hate those things there so stupid." "I know what happened and you know what happened so why tell it all over again, it's not like you're telling an audience or something" Airi interrupted

"Hey I was watching a flashback here" Ino said clearly mad by this oh so, not, pleasant interruption

"Fine let's do it your way and flash back like two years, because that's not stupid and a waste of time at all" Airi said sarcastically

"Shut up and let me get back to my wasteful flash back" Ino countered

……… "Nice to meet you to" Airi said back nicely "so what do you think of these guy student teachers?" Airi asked with a devilish smirk

"Don't tell anyone but, I already got one of the guy's numbers and we're going on a date tonight" Ino said thinking she could trust this girl

"Oh really" the girl said with a slight smirk

Within a few days

"Hey so you want to go on a date tonight" a random guy said to Ino one day

"What why would you ask that?" she asked confused

"Well that girl over there told me that you were into guys like me and was easy so I thought you would want to" he said pointing over to Airi

"Really" Ino said mad. The rest of the week people came up to Ino and asked her the same question and she just kept getting madder

End of Flash back

"Really that one was you, huh" Airi said

"Yes" "So no I'm not telling you who sent me the flowers" Ino said smiling, winning the battle

"Fine" Airi said leaving the room, but not without saying, "I will find out don't you worry"

Ino just shook her head as she looked back at the flowers on her desk. She then went to sit down in her comfy big chair.

**12:00 (Lunch)**

Shikamaru walked the halls of the academy and walked to what he thought be Ino's room, so he walked in.

"Hello can I help" you a voice much not Ino's said

"A yea I'm looking for Yamanaka, Ino" Shikamaru said to the owner of the voice.

"Oh her room is down the hall to the right" the male said "By the way I'm Taro" he said

"A nice to meet you I'm Nara Shikamaru" he said back politely "well I better get going, it was nice to meet you Taro" Shikamaru said as he walked out of the room. He walked down the hall and turned right and came to, what he hoped to be, Ino's door. Shikamaru knocked twice before the door opened.

"Oh hello, may I help you?" the girl who answered the door asked

"Is this Yamanaka, Ino's room?" he asked hands in his pockets

"Yes it is and who might you be?" she asked very interested in this young man slouching before her.

"Nara, Shikamaru" he answered with some authority, he was starting to get annoyed. Ino over heard his name and came to the door.

"Hey Shikamaru" she said happily

"Hey, you ready to go?" he asked wanting to get out of this stupid place he didn't even like it when he had to go

"Yea hold on one minute would you" she said as she went to go get her coat.

"So you must be the one who sent the flowers, huh, you're not really Ino's type, I pictured someone different" the girl said

"That's great" Shikamaru said sarcastically

"Airi stop annoying Shikamaru" Ino said as she arrived back at the door "sorry Shikamaru Airi likes to think she knows everything about everything" she said turning her attention to the man standing in front of her.

"Oh wow, you must really like this one Ino, because you usually never stand up for your men" Airi said making trouble

"Whatever, let's go Shikamaru" Ino said walking past Airi and out the door with Shikamaru close behind "don't pay any attention to her she just likes to cause trouble" Ino said as they exited the academy doors

"Its fine, you know I really love having people tell me who I should and shouldn't date" he said sarcastically

"I know what you mean" she agreed "so any ways where are you taking me?" Ino asked as they walked along the dirty roads

He shrugged and said, "I guess we can just go where we usually do, what you think." He said lazily

"That's fine" Ino said happily walking beside the man she has known all her life

As they walked along an awkward silence hung over them. Shikamaru looked at the sky trying to think of something to say 'man I've known her all my life this should be easy, besides I haven't seen her for two years, god why can't I think of something anything' he thought frustrated with himself. 'I should tell him of my latest mission; no he would get board of that, maybe I can talk to him about work; again to boring, ugh why can't I think of anything to say' she thought as her attention was brought to her feet. "Where here" Shikamaru said breaking the silence for a moment

"Oh I guess we are" Ino said unable to say anything else. The two walked into the barbeque restaurant, not that you could really call it that. They took their seats on opposite sides of each other and sat there awkwardly for a while the Ino said, "SO Shikamaru how's work, any new missions?"

"Not really everything has been really quiet on my part" he said "Yours?" he asked politely with slight interest.

"Well like I said yesterday I went on a mission a couple days ago it was fun I guess, but the kids were really aggravating wouldn't listen to anything I said" Ino said happy they had found a subject to talk about.

"What really, I would think the other way around, because I got to admit it's really hard not to listen to you, you're so loud" Shikamaru said making Ino blush slightly.

"Shut up" was all she could say.

"Just saying" he said coming to his own defense

"May I get you two, something to eat?" the waitress asked

Ino was about to say something when she was cut off by a male voice she found to be soothing in her times of need.

"Sure, a salad for her and my usual for me" Shikamaru said smirking, due to the funny face Ino had.

"Ok" she said as she walked off to place their orders

"Why are you smirking?" Ino asked with a more harsh tone then she wanted

"Because of that face you're making" he said his usual boring and lazy face appearing on his features again

"It's only because you ordered for me" Ino said "Not that I really mind" she said absentmindedly, more thinking it then wanting to say it aloud

His smirk returned as did her blush coming in deeper than before. "Well I guess I'll do it more often than" he said teasingly

"Oh I…um…Ugh" Ino said averting her gaze to the window and watching the activities outside. Shikamaru just kept smirking the whole time

"Here's your food" a waiter said as he delivered their food to the table

"Thank you" Ino and Shikamaru said in unison.

As the lunch continued the two loosened up and started to talk more and there was no more tension filled awkward moments, but there was embarrassing ones that both of them shared. When it was over both of them didn't want to leave, they were enjoying each other's company, catching up on the what had happened in the last two years, and talking about the good old days. "Well I really should be getting back" blonde girl said reluctantly

"I guess you should" the genius agreed as he stood up and opened the door for Ino being a gentlemen.

"Thanks" Ino said smiling

**Back at the Academy**

"Well this was nice Shikamaru, we should do this again sometime" the blue eyed girl said looking into shikamaru's dark brown orbs.

"Yea" he said quietly. What happened next was a shock to both of them. Shikamaru had leaned in and captured Ino's lips in a soft, kind kiss. It didn't take Ino long to come out of shock and kiss back.

Little did they know that from one of the academy windows four pairs of eyes were watching this epic scene.

* * *

again here is chapter 2 R&R

Xodancer4lifeoX


	3. Christmas with the team 10

summery:it's christmas time so let's see how all these people celebrate it. What new surprises will we find out in this chapter

please read and review

Chapter 3:**Christmas with the Nara's, Yamanaka's and Akimichi's**

**

* * *

**

**Recap**

_"Well this was nice Shikamaru, we should do this again sometime" the blue eyed girl said looking into shikamaru's dark brown orbs._

_"Yea" he said quietly. What happened next was a shock to both of them. Shikamaru had __leaned__ in and captured Ino's lips in a soft, kind kiss. It didn't take Ino long to come out of shock and kiss back._

_Little did they know that from one of the academy windows four pairs of eyes were watching this epic scene. _

**End of Recap**

"What was that for" Ino said when they broke apart, somewhat out of breath.

"I don't know it um just happened" he said somewhat scared of what Ino's reaction would be when she really did come out of shock.

She looked at him for a while before she gave a small smile "well I guess I should get back to the classroom the kids get really wiled after lunch" Ino said as she kissed Shikamaru on the cheek. "Hey you're going to the Christmas part right?" Ino asked turning around to look at him, halfway there.

"Well It's not like I really have a choice now do I" Shikamaru said looking at her a bored face with a slight smile and a light sign of pink on his cheeks.

"Alright then see you there" the blue eyed beauty said nodding her head turning back around to head back, when she saw to people watching her and the lazy chunin. Immediately Ino knew who they were. 'What the hell are those two doing' Ino thought to herself.

"Yeah see you there" Shikamaru said as he turned and left.

Ino turned slightly to watch him go then she marched right inside to have a little chat with her so called _"friends"_"What the hell do you two think you are doing?" Ino ask as she stands before the two student teachers.

"Well you see….this was all his idea" Airi said pointing an accusing finger at Taro.

Taro just looked at Airi and then back at Ino put his hands in front of himself and shaking his head saying, "Hey don't look at me like that, you know how Airi is"

"Yeah I do, but that still does not excuse the fact that both of you were watch Shikamaru and I kiss." Ino said looking at both of them with a harsh stare and a slight glare.

"Alright, alright next time we will leave you and your boyfriend to kiss in peace in public. " Airi said being a smart ass.

"Thank you" Ino said as Airi walked out "Hey wait a minute what's that suppose to mean, Airi get back here" Ino said running after her

"Woman" Taro said rolling his eyes and following the girls out.

**At a Barbeque Restaurant **

"So you actually went out with Ino, really?" "As in you and her alone, eating lunch really?" Shikamaru's best friend asked with a mouthful of food.

Shikamaru just nodded as he watched his friend eat his food. "Yes we went on a date why that is so hard to believe" Shikamaru said putting his hands behind his head.

"Well this is Ino we're talking about" Chouji said shoveling more food into his mouth.

"Troublesome" the lazy boy said closing his eyes for a moment then looking back at his friend and asking, "so are you going to the party or do you have something else planned?"

"Nope, I'm going" Chouji said taking a break from his eating to have a sip of his untouched drink "You?" He then asked

"Yes" came shikamaru's simple lazy reply. "Well I have to go and get back to work Chouji it was nice to see you again" Shikamaru said looking outside as he got up to leave.

"Yeah see you at the part then" Chouji said taking the new food that had arrived at the table into his mouth.

"Yeah see you later" Shikamaru said as he walked out the door. When Shikamaru was walking he passed by a jewelry store and saw this dazzling necklace. It was beautiful with a white gold chain with little diamonds on the end and the last one was purple and it was big. He went in and looked at it, it truly was a masterpiece, and he then proceeded to look at the price of this angelic piece of jewelry. The tag read $1200.00 (not sure what they use in the real thing so let's just pretend) 'that sure is an expensive necklace' Shikamaru thought to himself. He sighed

"May I help you sir" an employ ask him

"May I get this necklace, please" Shikamaru said in a lazy tone

"Yes sir" she said as she took it and put it in a nice velvet box. "Would you like anything else sir?" she asked as she cashed him out

He simply shook his head and walked out thinking, 'she better like this it cost me two a-class missions and a b-class one' "ugh" he said quietly to himself.

**Where Ino is**

'Hmm what should I get him man this is so hard' she thought as she walked through the village. 'Maybe this' she thought looking at something 'no not for him.' She sighed for like the hundredth time that day, more like that hour for that matter. She walked along looking sad then Ino's spirit was lifted when she had finally found what she was looking for "perfect" she said as she picked it up and paid for it.

**At the Party**

Shikamaru arrived on the door step of his old house. "Hey you're actually early this time" he heard a voice say

"I guess" he said as he turned around to see who the voice belonged too. "Hey Chouji" he said when he saw him.

Chouji nodded and walked up the steps. He had two big bags with him and a bag of chips.

"Well are you two going to go in or stand out here all night" a very high-pitched and loud voice said.

The two turn around to see Ino standing there with tons of presents in her arms. "What you do, go shopping for yourself or something?" Shikamaru asked teasingly

"Shut up" She said walking up the steps and knocking on the door.

"There you three are, where have you been" Ino's mom said answering the door. All of them walked in handing their coats to Ino's mother and their presents to shikamaru's mom.

"So mom where is daddy?" Ino asks when she finally got situated

"Oh well you know your fathers always needing to discuss things in privet" Her mother said in response. At that moment all the men walked downstairs and welcomed their offspring to the party.

"Hi daddy" Ino said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi princess" he said giving her a light kiss on her forehead.

"Pap" Shikamaru said shaking his father's hand

"Son good to see you" His father responded.

"Hey dad" Chouji said hugging his father

"Hello" "Well look at you, you look nice son" Chouji's father said looking at his son.

"Well are we just going to stand here all night or are we going to eat something?" Chouji's mom said motioning everyone to go to the dining room.

Everyone went to the dining room and ate the wonderful food the Akimichi's had made for everyone. Chouji had devoured first and seconds within minutes, Shikamaru had eaten a good portion of food, Ino ate her usual severing which always worried Shikamaru and Chouji. After dinner everyone went into the wonderfully decorated living room to open presents. Ino opened her gift from her parents and smiled when she saw what it was.

"Oh my, you guys didn't have to get me this" Ino said eyeing the new kimono she had gotten.

"We wanted to dear" her mother said smiling

"Alright, next up Shikamaru" Shikamaru's mother said

"Yeah, yeah" Shikamaru said in a lazy tone

"Don't you talk to me like that Shikamaru Nara" his mother said in a harsh tone

"Alright" he said not wanting to cause a scene. So he picked up his present and opened it like a good little boy. He looked at it lazily and then said, "Thanks"

"I thought you would like it" She said smiling

"Ok now its Chouji's turn" Chouji's mother said

"Ok let's see what I got" he said as he picked up his gift and opened it slowly.

After everyone opened there gifts from their parents they just sat around the fire and talked. While everyone was doing that Shikamaru slipped outside, but being noticed by Ino. When no one noticed Ino followed him outside.

"Hey" She said when she saw him standing there looking up at the star filled sky

"Hey" he said back looking at her. He then took out a pack of cigarettes.

"You still smoke I see" Ino said disappointed in him he was stronger than that.

"Yeah" he said lazily not really caring. He turned and looked at Ino. His eyes widened just a bit. "What are you drinking?" he asked worried

"Nothing just some wine you got a problem with it" Ino said looking at him

He grabs it from her and pours it out "Ino you're under age and why would you need to be drinking anyways"

"I don't know" "why do you smoke?" Ino said countering his question

He looked at her and said, "Fine I have a new year's resolution for the both of us"

"It's not new years yet Shikamaru" Ino said interrupting

"I know I know just hear me out" he said a little annoyed

"Ok" she said looking at him

"Ok, so if you quit drinking until you are of age I will quit smoking" He said challenging her

"What, but Shikamaru…. I… I…um… Fine" Ino said giving in when their eyes locked

"Ok good…" he started but was interrupted again

"What's in it for me?" She asked "I'm not going to do this if there is no reward" Ino said

"What?" he asked looking at her 'man Ino is so troublesome' he thought "Ok, if you quit um I don't know isn't the reward of knowing your doing something good for yourself good enough" he said trying to think

"No way Shikamaru" he said then smirked and it kind of scared Shikamaru "How about if I quit drinking and you quit smoking we start dating we can replace our loses with each other" Ino said looking at him hoping he would go along

"Wh-what" he stuttered "Ino I don't know" he said unsure 'just do it' his mind told him. He looked at Ino and then locked eyes with her he looked deep into her sole and found something he had been looking for such a long time. "Ok, but only if you quit drinking" he said slowly unsure of the way she would react.

She smiled and closed the space between them, her arms snaked around his neck and then their lips touched in a soft and slow kiss, as if sealing the deal.

"Wow" a voice said in the back round

The two looked over to where the voice came from to find Chouji standing there. "Oh Chouji we were… um" Shikamaru said trying to think of something to say.

"Really well to me it looked like you to were kissing" Chouji said laughing silently to himself

Ino just stood there then she laughed. Her tow ex-teammates looked at her with a questioning looks. "Well if I remember correctly this is how my father and Chouji's father found shikamaru's father and his mother except I think there was a little more skin showing" Ino said still giggling

"Oh yeah I remember that story" Chouji said

"Great, just what I need" Shikamaru said looking lazily at the two laughing teens.

"Well we should get back inside, it's cold out here" Chouji said

"Really I didn't notice" Ino said with a devilish smile

"Ha ha very funny" Shikamaru said sarcastically

They all walked inside, but before Shikamaru and Ino got to the living room Shikamaru said. "Hey Ino I never gave you your present"

"Oh yeah well what is it" Ino said taking off her coat

Shikamaru took the velvet box and handed it to Ino. Ino looked at it then looked at him then back at the box. "Are you going to open it or just stare at it all night" Shikamaru said in his low tone voice.

Ino opened the box slowly and then her eyes widened "Oh my" "Shikamaru" Ino said surprised by the gift in her hands. "It's beautiful" she said barley above a whisper.

* * *

here it was the Christmas chapter

please remeber to review

Xodancer4lifeoX out


	4. Welcome Back?

thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing its relaly nice.

sorry i havent updated in a while i've been so busy with finals but thats all done now so i'll be updating more.

so here it is :

chapter 4:**Welcome back?

* * *

******

Ino sat on her violet bed looking out the window at the serene scene that was outside. The wind blew throw the crake of the window. She sighed as she fingered the necklace that lay comfortably on her necklace. Well it really wasn't a necklace as more as a locket, a very beautiful locket. Ino had had it on since Christmas. It was her favorite thing to wear, and she had no idea why.

Another long sigh escaped the blond's lips as she turned away from the window. 'When is he going to get back?' Ino asked herself. She was so worried and yet so excited, no scared, ugh she had no idea what she was. The angelic girl got up from the bed and went to the full length mirror, looking at her reflection.

She was worried, excited and scared for Shikamaru's return; he had been sent on a solo mission to Suna to retrieve a scroll from the Kazekage. He had been gone only for a couple of months; Ino was use to this they were ninjas' it's what they do. But it was different this time she had no idea why it just was. Maybe it was the special gift, or the fact they were closer, or maybe, just maybe it was because her heart was telling her she was falling for her best friend/team mate.

Again she sighed turning from the mirror and walking out of her bedroom, looking around the small apartment. She walked to the kitchen taking a cup from the dishwasher and filling it with some coffee. Ino leaned up against the granite counter thinking of the day Shikamaru left.

_"Hey lazy-bum what are you doing here you do know you have a mission today right?" Ino asked looking at the boy standing in her families flower shop. _

_"Yeah….I know but I thought I would say goodbye before I left" He said in his lazy tone; looking sleepier than ever. _

_"Oh really" She responded leaning forwarded looking up into his dark eyes. _

_"You know you really shouldn't do that with that kind of shirt on" He said in a very blunt way "Just saying that you can give someone a very good view o--"_

_"Alright, alright" "God do you have to be so blunt about it?" Ino asked somewhat infuriated at her teammate's bluntness; it always kind of bugged her. _

_"Just saying" he said with a shrug _

_"Well you've said your goodbye so go" Ino said trying, horribly to push him out the door. _

_"Nice locket" _

_"Huh, what... Oh yeah" _

_"What no thank you?" _

_"Thank you, there; now can you go?"_

_"Sure, just wanted to let you know I won't be back till like 2 months if everything goes according but you know it won't." Shikamaru stated making a dead stop causing Ino to fall into him. This then in turn caused oomph to come from the flower knowing girl. _

_"Watch what you're doing" she said in her fake angry tone looking up into his faces holding a lazy tone to it and a pretty good tan. _

_Knock….Knock…Knock_….KNOCK…. 'Hmmm' 'Oh yeah' "Coming" Ino said to the door waking her from her trip down memory lane. She put down her cold cup of coffee and walked to the door. With a deep breath she opened it.

"Hey Pig" "What took you so long?" the pink haired girl standing in the door way questioned.

"I was just remembering something bitterly sweet" Ino replied

"Oh really well whatever it is it can wait I have something that you and I need to do"

"What's that?"

"SHOPPING"

"Hell yes!!"

"Well then let's go" Sakura said grabbing Ino's perfectly manicured hand.

"Wait I need my purse" Ino said running back in and grabbing her purse of the side table near the door. Then she turns and shuts the door running after her best friend.

"Ok what do we need?" the cherry blossom girl asked looking at the blond angel next to her.

"Lingerie!" Ino said running for the underwear department

'She never changes' the cherry blossom girl thought looking to the sky laughing mutely. "Hey wait up Ino-PIG"

**A while later**

**"**Ok what about this one?" the angel of a girl asked for the millionth time.

"Ino it's the same as all the other ones you tried on, stunning" Sakura stated getting bored. Her pink locks falling in her porcelain face as she looked at her watch.

"I know, but I can't decide" Ino replied looking in the mirror looking over herself. She was wearing a purple and green matching set of lacy lingerie. She sighed noticing the golden locket hanging on her neck. 'Hmm' 'I like this one the best' she decided nodding her head and finally making a choice. "Alright I'll take this one" She said after a moment of silence.



"Finally, Now pay for that so we can go" "we have to get to the main gate Sasuke should be returning soon" Sakura stated looking at her watch again then at her best friend/ old rival.

Sasuke had returned about 3 years ago and at first Sakura resented him, but soon she warmed up to and now they were, well know one really knows what they were; only the two involved in the act did.

"Alright, alright" Ino responded to her friends rushed voice. "It sounds as if you can't wait until his arrival. Is there something I should know about?" the blond girl asked raising a slightly darker brow at her.

"No. now can we go?"

"Yes we can go"

The two girls walked along to the Front gate silently. Sakura tried to make conversation, but there really wasn't anything that Ino would continue on. They soon arrived just in time to see the team walk right on through the gate with warily and tired face. Naruto of course was smiling and walking like he had just had a 3 day worth of sleeping to run off.

"Hi Naruto" Sakura and Ino greeted, with smiles

"Hello" Naruto said then walked off to go find Hinata.

Sakura smiled as she spotted Sasuke walking slowly towards her. "Well I'll see you later pig" Sakura whispered. Then she walked over to meet the dark haired boy with a very pleasant smile gracing her dark red lips.

Ino watched with a small smile and as the two walked away chatting quietly. ('Cause God forbid someone actually hear THE Sasuke Uchiha speaking coherent sentences.) She took a deep breath then sighed. With that the blond haired blue eyed beauty turned and was about to walk back to her apartment when, "Hey what no 'Hello' to me?" "How troublesome" a familiar deep voice said behind her.

Ino turned and to her surprise she saw Shikamaru standing, in the flesh. "Hey Shika" Ino said shyly, taking all of the 3 steps that it took to close up the small space between the two.

"Hey" he said breathlessly hugging her tight. He took in her scent of all different flowers combined into one intoxicating smell. Wow he had really missed her.

Ino smiled as the stood hugging for about, what felt like, 3 hours. But then they were interrupted by a girl's strong voice "Well, well look what we have here"

They both turned to see a girl about shikamaru's size with dirty blond hair and lying hazel eyes. The girl stared right at Ino and Ino stared back; both standing there not moving just staring. It was 

almost an intense staring contest and the prize was the boy standing at the side looking back and forth from each girl and thinking 'Man what a drag' 'How troublesome'

* * *

hope you liked it.

this took me forever but here it is.

next chapter i might put in a little cat fight. I got inspired by the little starign contest by this picture i saw

but anyways keep reviewing

Xodancer4lifeoX


End file.
